More Than Meets The Eye
by MonteSenpai
Summary: "I was never looked at twice. People just assumed, accept, conclude that I was something I was not. Categorized, stereotyped, labeled...another way for humans to degrade on each other. Now that I'm here, I feel accepted. Because there are people just like me, who want to do the same, to break rules and boundaries. But, what is the outcome of me?" (OC X Various)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologues, Bad Mornings, and Mix-ups!_**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

The annoying sound of the alarm clock slowly woke me. Opening my eyes a bit, I let out a groan in irritation. I could've wished for another five minutes, in fact all eternity if I could, to drown myself in sleep once more. The irritating beeps were seriously getting to my head, as if taunting me to wake up. Plus, it was Monday morning and everybody hates that day. I'm living the experience here.

' _I will never get used to that hellspawn alarm clock.'_ My mind thought drearily. My hand came groggily out of my covers to reach and push the off button. After a couple of tries, of moving and touching it, it turned off. Silence filled the room, utter bliss to my ears.

Hoisting myself up, I grabbed the metal clock with my one hand and put myself into a sitting position. Remind me to unplug it and throw it into the oven, so it can burn like the trash it is.

It wasn't the only thing keeping me down this morning. My whole body ached with pain, muscles sore from last night's events. Each move I made, caused me to cringe and stiffen up. This was going to be a rough day.

My eyes slowly drifted away from my clock to the window on my right. The window pane let rays of morning sunlight drift into my room, highlighting every dust particle flowing in the air. Next to it, countless boxes were littered across my room, all opened or closed, either stacked or thrown about. My room looked like a hurricane of boxes just went through, but oddly making a pathway to my door and bathroom.

My family and me just moved into this house last night, not caring how tired and sore we would be in the morning. It took all day just to drive from our old house, take all boxes from the moving van to our new house and all night to start unpacking. I can't make any regrets now, since it was basically my idea to start unpacking, not considering how late it was. So, some of my boxes were still laying around, filled with clothes, personals, and other miscellaneous items I haven't bothered taking out yet.

We only took out the essentials, to be prepped and ready for the morning.

Oh, how lucky we are.

But, in contrast, I am not a morning person.

I ran my hand through my tresses of hair, which was unruly and stuck up at odd angles. It was going to take a miracle to make this look presentable. It traveled my gaze back to the clock, which read 7:15 in big red digital numbers.

'_Shit. Well, so much for being early on the first day of school.'_ I thought, as I put down the contraption.

I quickly tossed my white bedsheets off me, letting my bare feet touch the cold wood floor. It sent a shiver up my body, making me wrap my arms around myself. It was literally Antartica on my bedroom floor.

I got up and made my way past the hazardous boxes on the floor. I nearly tripped two times, NEARLY. Once I did, I entered my bathroom, which was bare as can be.

It was a normal bathroom, simple sink, simple bathtub, simple toiletries.

Except it was a ghost town of a bathroom.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. Gosh, I looked like a whole stampede of horses trampled on my face.

As predicted, my hair was like a rat's nest, dark brown locks tangled and maimed. My dark cocoa eyes looked crusty, probably the Sandman's doing, and were drowsy. My mouth was dry with drool stains, probably reeking with bad breath. I was dressed in a plain white T-shirt, along with basketball shorts (which were the most comfortable thing in the world), which was my usual night attire. My body felt like a house of cards, standing but had a high tendency of falling to the floor.

I ran my hands down my slightly tan face, trying to wipe the sleep off. Time to get the work.

After a few minutes, I managed to make myself at least tidy. It was easy to do my hair, considering it was short like a boy's. You could have easily mistaken me as a boy at first, not that I blame you.

Many brown locks curled around my face, which were impossible to straighten. My bangs seems to stick to my face's skin, as if they were like suction cups on a octopus. I brushed it enough so those pesky cresses wouldn't stick out, but some always found its way.

'_Oh, well. It's my first day at school, not a fashion show, besides bed hair is the new trend right?"_

I put my brush down and grabbed my toothbrush on the sink's edge. After applying toothpaste, I put it in my mouth, cleaning my teeth with the minty paste.

After spitooning into the sink a couple of times, I gurgled my mouth with water to get rid of the remaining residue. I looked at myself at the mirror one last time. My face was now clean, no longer covered with morning remnant.

'_Not bad, could look better. At least I don't look like the Grudge, or maybe I should...nah.'_

With hair and teeth brushed, I exited my bathroom, fresh and clean. After making my way past a plethora of parcels, I went to my oak dresser, which held my new school uniform.

Once I opened it, the uniform was the only thing folded neatly in the cabinet.

It was a white clean button down collared shirt, with black stripes outlining the short sleeves and collar. It had a short blue tie, with the school's gold insignia right in the middle. The jacket was made of black satin, with gold end lines outlining the sleeves and collar, along with a small pocket with the school's insignia also in the middle. It was accompanied with dark cobalt slacks, which were long and narrow.

'Huh, that's funny, the school's girl uniform actually looks like a boy's one' I picked the pants up, grasping both ends of the waistband. I stared at it,/

It took a moment to figure it out.

"Oh my God.." I muttered in shock.

'THIS IS A BOY'S UNIFORM!' I thought in newfound realization, but freaking out on the inside. '

Wha-who in the-How did they get this mixed up?! WHat in the- okay, think this through, papers, papers...Registration papers! Must say something on there about this mix up! Where did I put themmm?!'

I frantically started to dig around every parcel in the room, tossing all the items on the floor without care. But, every box I opened, I couldn't find those packet of papers anywhere!

After minutes of trashing my room, which I will regret cleaning up later, I stood in the center of my room, which was now resembling a hoarder's bedroom. Gosh, I need to remember to get rid of some of the stuff I owned.

"Y-You have g-got to be kidding me…" Nothing. I couldn't find anything, nada, zilch. I let out a breath in exhaustion, soon plopping on the side of my bed. I wanted to lay down and go to sleep, never to wake up. How hard was it to find a simple packet of papers?! I wanted to give up, maybe cry in mock sadness. I looked around my bedside dresser, looking at the accursed alarm clock again. 7:21. Great. Just what I needed, more wasted time.

I looked at it, as if trying to burn holes in the satanic man-made piece of-wait, just a second. My eyes traveled to something that was under the clock, almost like a piece of paper sticking out. Way more than just a sheet.

I quickly grabbed what was under it, not caring about anything in the world right now other than the thing in my hands. I skimmed over it. It read 'Fumizuki Academy Registration Sheet'

Sound the horns of triumph. For the holy registration papers have been found.

As much as I wanted to fist-pump into the air, I needed to read it right away.

'Okay, okay, phone number, date of birth, home address, blah blah blah-Here it is!'

This was written:

**Full Name:**

**Roe Akiyama**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'3**

**Eye Color: Brown**

…

'WHAT IN THE HECK?! It says that I'm a girl, so how could they possibly mess it up?! Were they not paying attention, when they did this?!' I mentally screamed, gripping the paper.

'Okay-calm down Roe it was probably just a mess-up, you could just go to the school and tell the office what happened. Nothing to get worked over.'

I smoothed a hand in dark brown tresses, laying back down. Sometimes, I wear myself down easily, even if its just to scream at myself. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I brought my gaze to the end of my bed. Right on the edge, laid the problem-causing uniform, as if it was just waiting for me to put it on. It was just a simple piece of clothing, how could it possibly inflict any damage to me, better yet change me?

I started just for a moment, thoughts consuming my mind, before letting another sigh escape my lips.

'Oh well, its just a uniform right? Not anything embarrassing or raunchy to complain about. I'm just going to put it on and go to school and go ask for a girl's one. Simple as that. Besides, if anyone sees me, they could tell easily spot if I'm a girl, or boy doesn't really matter what they think of me.'

Letting that thought imprint my mind, I soon lifted myself up, letting the papers lay aside on my bed. I grabbed the uniform and went to the bathroom.

'The students there are not that oblivious, how bad could it be anyways?' As the bathroom door closed, it allowed me to change into the clothing.

Little did I know, from there, that a set of problems will begin.

Or just a set of problematic people to meet.

* * *

New Story Obtained!

Hello, its Monte-Senpai! Another story to upload for my profile and sorts.

Probably won't update as much because of the horrid thing called school. I have plot going and I'm on a role.

You can check me out on DA for more fanfics:

This story is going to take place like in the middle of Season one or earlier, I will need to re watch the episodes for that.

My OC is going to be the main protag., will further explain her personality and social interactions towards other in the next chapter. She isn't American, she's fully Japanese, but she has lived in America for some part of her life. I will make references to that, it's going be comedy gold!

Roe is going to make a lotta-lotta friends throughout the story, maybe even a love triangle? Or square. Hexagon? Damn you geometry. This is why I have a B.

I want to exploit that she's going to have a deep past, so I will more extra chapters for that. Mostly to do with her and her looks. Can't wait! C:

Please Fave or Review or Watch for further enjoyment and update! 3 Ya!

**I DO NOT OWN BAKA AND TEST: SUMMON THE BEASTS (I wish, we need a Season Three!)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PREVIEW PIC**

**I DO OWN THE STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Bike Rides, Tardies, and First Friend?**_

* * *

"This feels wrong in every single way." I said to one in particular.

I have just changed into my new uniform, though having trouble with the belt. I have never dealt with one in my life, so with it around my waist is like a boa constricting tightly around my body. A leather one, with small hard-to-insert holes that would hurt my fingers.

So with one final adjust, I tucked in my white shirt and directed my attention to my bathroom mirror. I fit nicely into the boy's uniform. The collared shirt wasn't as tight as I thought, so my breasts didn't stick out. I have always had a flat chest, not that I complained. Girls, where I lived, always seemed to complain about their bust and looks, which I found really irritating. All of us are beautiful the way we are right?

So, I've would've fit in right in with the guys, along with my short hair and lean stature.

Along with the shirt, the pants were nice and form-fitting. It didn't really highlight my legs, but were comfy enough to sleep in. That's the least a rich school can offer.

But, wearing it, felt somehow wrong.

Sure, wearing a boy's uniform wasn't a crime, but when you put a girl in it, especially me, it felt a bit taboo. But, I have to admit, I looked the part.

Give me a Oscar!

My eyes scanned myself one last time. Everything was in order, apart from the shoes, which were downstairs by the doorstep.

With one final adjust of the tie, I walked out of the bathroom. My hands grabbed the registration papers off my bed, my feet leading me to my door.

With one twist of the brass handle, I entered the oddly quiet hallway. Light drifted from the window's blinds, making the atmosphere dim and peaceful. Nice.

My house was a two-story building, so all the bedrooms and restrooms were on the top floor. Talk about a climb.

I walked across the wooden floor, my socks making me glide across the wood. It was a perfect time for a musical number, wait Roe stay on task.

I soon went downstairs, feet stepping lightly and quickly downstairs.

Entering the living room, was like fine china cabinet. Every box of size and shape imaginable was in there, but each was fragile and untouchable. Now Imagine a forest of them in a single room. Yeah, that's what my living room looks like.

So after my journey through the Boxen forest, I entered the kitchen, which was connected to the living room.

It was plain and modern one. Tiled floor, a single refrigerator, an unused oven, and an empty sink. Such a sad sight, especially without any stocked food.

On the metal fridge, was a single photo. My eyes wavered over it, soon making me completely stop. The image was of me and my moms. They were only people in the world that make life worth living for. I smiled at the photograph, as the waves of nostalgia soon took over. The day it was taken was not one to forget. The overall outcome of the photo, resulted me looking normal while my moms... um, let's save that for another time.

Though, some of the similarities are incoherent.

It was the only picture that mattered in this household. You could strip us of our furniture, food, and money, but you will never EVER lay a finger on this materialistic memory.

'It feels just like yesterday, when we took this. Well, it was two years ago, still feels like a week ago. Heh, that day still cracks me up..'

I rested my eyes from the photo, to the other side of the kitchen.

My school bag was on the island/morning bar, laying about. I opened it and stuffed my registration papers in, not caring if they would come out crumpled or smashed. My hand grabbed the leather handle, my fingers gripping it tightly as I swung over my shoulder to close it. The light object bounced on my shoulder with each step, as I exited the kitchen. I soon I made it across the living room, despite the leaning towers of boxes, and made it to my front step. But, once I did, I noticed something taped to the door. Dropping the bag against the wall, I walked up to it and took the paper into my fingers.

It read:

_Dear Roe,_

_Mom, here! You should know which one, especially one with the better handwriting._

_Ha ha, joking! :)_

_Anyways, have a great day at your new school! Sorry me and your Mom, can't be there with you. We really wanted to see you off and in your uniform! Especially in a skirt! You haven't worn them since the first grade!_

'Guess again, Mom.' Returning back to the paper.

_Despite that, we had the sneaking suspicion that you had no idea where your school was. _

_And how far it is. Or how it looked like. So I packed the directions from our house to the school in your school bag, along with your schoolbooks and sorts. And also, outside we have a surprise for you! Its-_

'A surprise? For me? Wow, Mom really outdid herself, I'm impressed.'

As I slipped on my shoes with no haste, grabbing my school bag with one hand, grasping the letter in the other.

'I wonder what it could be?'I walked eagerly to the door, taking hold of the handle anxiously.

'It can't be ridiculously expensive or cheap, or freakishly big or small. I know how Mom is with her gifts, last year she got me a pack of fireworks for my birthday, because I wanted something to blow my mind, and it wasn't even July. The previous year she gave me a dinner of cooked eel, saying she wanted to shock me. Honestly, that woman...doesn't make me love her any less."

I smiled internally.

"Maybe its different this year…" I trailed off, opening the door abruptly, waiting for impact that was the surprise. I closed my eyes in fear, but my cocoa irises slowly opened to see what was there.

It was..

" A bike?"

It was indeed a bike. A red one with several dirt and rust stains on its side, its tires were worn out a bit. It had a small metal basket on its back tire, enough to put a small dog in. The seat was made of the finest torn leather. On the back tire, it had two step levers in the middle so two people can ride the bike together.

'A bike, really Mom?' I slid a finger across the handlebars, picking it up to find a thick layer of dirt on my skin.

'And it's not washed either, great. And it looks like it's about to fall apart any minute.'

As I rattled the bike a bit, making sure any nuts and bolts wouldn't fly. Only one did. Meh, I bet it's not important.

The whole gesture of her getting me a gift out of her heart was sweet and all, but if that gift looks like it's going to break down and be used for scrap metal, don't bother using it.

'What does the letter to say about this?' I brought the paper back to my vision.

_-a bike! No need to be excited, I know you are beyond pleasured! Meet your new mode of transportation to school! Got at a local yard sale, only 1100 yen (I don't how Japanese currency works)! What a steal! It's a little beat up but a little elbow grease should freshen it up. Knowing you, I knew woke right up on time and had some extra time to fix it up. A thank you isn't needed, sweetheart. _

_Well, I'm probably wasting your time by making you read this so, Godspeed on your first day. Remember to make some friends!_

_Love you!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

I stared at it blankly, a breeze blowing past me in silence. None of these things were or going to be true. Especially me fixing up this hunk of junk. Not at this time. Sometimes I wish my Mom was a little more informative and kept me updated on things like these. It would make life a bit easier if she would.

I let out a sigh, before stuffing the letter in my bag to replace it with my set of school directions. I looked it over, skimming over the turns and directions I would have to get to the academy. I seemed more like a set of instructions to build a Scandinavian table than a guide.

Okay.

It was probably 7:35 and school starts at 8:00, and it takes about 15-20 minutes to get there if I did the math...carry the two, add the remainder...

I could probably make it, if I hop on right now and don't take any unnecessary pit stops. And go at a speed of 2.5 miles per hour. The math can't lie! I clutched my fist in confidence. Though my mental math isn't the best, but better than nothing!

So with that thought, I put my brown bag into the small basket in the back, and seated myself on the worn out bike seat. The leather was a bit irritating against the fabric of my pants, though better than wearing a revealing skirt, I reminded myself. My hands gripped the rubber handlebars, my feet ready to take off and pedal.

'Today's the day, despite the mishaps that happened earlier.' I furrowed my eyebrows, and hardened expression placed upon my features, grasping the directions against the bar.

'For Roe Akiyama will conquer and destroy all her enemies that stand her way and embark on a journey that will alter everything that comes across her way,'

With that I kicked my foot off the ground, making the bike and me move from our starting position.

'Nothing will stop-'

The sound of a bike handle snapping off resounded down the street.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

A great way to start the beginning of an eventful day.

"The next time I see Hideyoshi, I'm going to kick his ass..." An irritated irk mark appearing on the brunette's head.

Yuuko Kinoshita stomped upon the pavement of the sidewalk, a fiery rage aura surrounding her. She could've ripped off the entire street and throw it all the way to America like a frisbee. Though, like the elegant lady she was, Yuuko had to contain the urge and deal with it.

The Kinoshita twin continued to heavily walk her way to school, her mind plagued with ways to kill her identical brother.

'Honestly, he has the nerve! Not waking me up, when I specifically told him the night before. Especially on a school day, a Monday nonetheless!' Yuuko's fist tightened with infuriation.

As said, Yuuko did tell Hideyoshi to wake her up for school, telling him that her alarm clock has been on fritz lately. Only because every time she turns it off, she pounds with a mighty fist to compare to a giant's. Not that she noticed. The boy was probably at school, mocking her in his earliness.

So, here she is, tired and angry trudging her way to school. LATE BEYOND BELIEF. So she had to practically rush out of her house, almost forgetting her school bag. Her usual firm hazel eyes now had the effect of drowsiness to them, not to mention her nutmeg hair was a disarray of knots and tangles, her barrettes loosely hanging out. Her attire was untucked and untidy, almost as she just threw it on in 5 seconds.

Yuuko looked like a victim of tornado storm, barely making it out alive.

'I will strangle Hideyoshi with my own bare hands once the school day is over...or if I'm still mad, maybe just during lunch hour.' The brunette planned, bringing her hands together in a demonic matter.

A few passersby stared at her weirdly before moving on with their daily routine. I mean, how could you not notice her?

She looked like she was going to plan the death of the next Japanese ambassador.

Yuuko then noticed the watch on her wrist, bringing up to her face. 7:45.

'CRAP! IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT AT THIS PACE!' she mentally freaked out.

Clutching her school bag tightly, the student broke into a sprint across the sidewalk. Good thing it was empty of people.

'Ugh, I'm never going to hear the end of it from Shouko! Not that she speaks much anyways. Undoubtedly, teased about by Aiko. Dammit, Why today of all days?'

As Yuuko continued to run, she did not notice the intersecting street in front of her, one that was narrow and hard to notice. So as soon as she stood in the pathway, a fast blur of red and blue flew past her eyes. In the blink of an eye, the brunette stumbled back, landing on her bum quite hard. Her schoolbag flew and hit the ground, spilling out its contents.

The pain was small, but irritated her nonetheless. She heard a bike brake being placed in front of her, assuming that the rider stopped to see what happened. Oh, he/she shouldn't have done that. They haven't seen the wrath of Yuuko Kinoshita, which was worse than death.

Yuuko slowly her eyes, soon replaced with anger than pain. How dare somebody do that to her! To make her fall back on her butt like an idiot, not even giving her a fair warning. Especially making her dirty her pristine uniform and damaging her schoolbag and pride. The brunette didn't want to let the person off so easily. Since she was beyond late to school.

Lifting her head up to meet the culprit, she yelled: "Watch where you're going-"

She stopped herself short, soon blushing immensely.

The culprit was not she expected to look like.

Not at all.

* * *

**Wow, guys, I never knew I would get this much feedback. #blessed**

**Plus, I can tell that you guys knew who the mysterious bike rider is :) So no spoilers for now!**

**If you're wondering when I will update this story is undetermined, this applies for future chapters as well. Y'know have school and a life outside the Internet. **

**And I've just updated to the description of the story, now having the written words "(OC X Various)" It's not going to be a buttload of charcaters that I'm going to ship Roe with, ALL THE CHARCATERS IM SHIPPING HER WITH ARE IN THE DESCRIP.! NO MORE NO LESS! Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Ciao for Now!**


End file.
